Big Brother Roblox/Season One/It's Not Personal, It's Big Brother
It's Not Personal, It's Big Brother is the ninth episode of Big Brother Roblox 1. Episode Part One TRIXIE: hi im trixie and im actually hosting this show for once KATYA: im katya and yeah ikr TRIXIE: i lowkey missed being a good host KATYA: did you tho TRIXIE: no KATYA: gathered TRIXIE: anyways, let's check in with our housemates Anita Bum, Clara, Lil Kiki, Shay and Paris are talking about Patricia's elimination. ANITA BUM: idfk what im going to do now CLARA: think about what she said to you in hoh comp SHAY: anyways that fuck's going this week PARIS: if i win hoh which probably wont happen, ill get him and emerson CLARA: has emerson even gone out of his bedroom LIL KIKI: not since eviction PARIS: the fuck is still down about the fucking hoh comp... whatever, its time for him to go anyways Meanwhile... COREY: so you're suggesting an alliance? CARL: lets face it carl, youre going home this week without an alliance, this is your only chance COREY IC: Carl has invited me to his bedroom and he suggested forming an alliance with him... and yeah, he's right, it's my only chance COREY: but... patricia... CARL: patricia's gone, corey. look, i just wanna help you. cause were friends, right? COREY: ...sure, im in COREY IC: patricia, if your watching this, im sorry CARL: good. now what i need you to do is to win hoh Suddenly they hear alarms. They go to the backyard and it's HoH competition time. TRIXIE: hey everyone, so no guest host this week KATYA: jk we brought in the true winner of EDR s2, it's rachel tension RACHEL: hi rats! TRIXIE: so rachel, explain the hoh comp and also lets not forget fucking carepackage like last week RACHEL: The HoH comp is called Sword Fight, stab each other til you bleed and the last one standing wins! They get on a ring with their swords and start attacking each other. Emerson doesn't move at all so Paris just stabs him, but Corey stabs her from the back. Shay attacks Lil Kiki but the latter grabs the sword and keeps stabbing Shay until she's "dead". Anita Bum is walking around but Corey stabs her. Anita tries to run but Corey grabs her. It's seemingly over for Anita but Clara decapitates him. ANITA BUM: tyy boo CLARA: yw LIL KIKI: now what? CLARA: well id rather not tie since i dont wanna do that lip sync mess again LIL KIKI: true ANITA BUM: ill give u the win CLARA: hmm, i would like to be hoh, and i would ofc keep u safe LIL KIKI: ok, but ill get triggered if im not killed by any other person than clara Clara stabs Lil Kiki and Anita Bum. RACHEL: congratz, clara, you are the new hoh Carl eyerolls. Part Two After HoH Competition... Lil Kiki, Anita Bum, Patricia, Paris and Shay are celebrating Clara's win as HoH. PARIS: good job sis! CLARA: im so happy that-- Suddenly, the alarm. Everyone goes to the backyard. RACHEL: its time for the carepackage! TRIXIE: this carepackage is... KATYA: Co-HOH! TRIXIE: and the public has TOTALLY voted for this one, that's why the winner is corey KATYA: so corey and clara will pick their nominees in like 5 secs... CLARA IC: and just when we thought we were free from carl and corey smh HoH Ceremony... CLARA: As me and Corey are HoHs, we each have selected our nominees. CLARA: As for me, I have nominated... Clara shows the image of '''Carl' and Emerson.'' COREY: As for me, I have nominated... Corey shows the image of '''Lil Kiki' and Shay.'' SHAY: oh this bitch did not just-- CLARA: turns to Trixie and Katya so what happens now? TRIXIE & KATYA: the usual, your nominees will be in veto and see if they win lol! yea COREY: wait four nominees? CARL: ...wait, don't tell me its-- KATYA: yes, this week is double elimination! Everyone looks around, shooketh. Category:Big Brother Roblox Episodes Category:Big Brother Roblox 1 Episodes Category:Episodes